Joyride
by Biensche
Summary: Sam really tried to keep his eyes open while driving back to the motel but he was tired and exhausted. And Lucifer was not helping matters at all. He enjoyed the ride in the Impala too much and passed the time with his favorite game: taunting Sam. Set at the beginning of season 7 with Sam's wall down. Warning for language, unpleasant, maybe disturbing scenes and mentions of torture


I do not own "Supernatural".

Summary:  
A tired Sam drives in the Impala with Lucifer riding along taunting him.  
Set around the beginning of season 7 with Sam's wall down.  
Warning for unpleasant/gross scenes and mentioned torture.

I know this probably has been done millions of times but I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

* * *

 **Joyride**

Sam tried, really tried to keep his eyes open.

Driving down the nightly road in the Impala back to the motel Sam's eyes were only open at half-mast if anything. And he did his best to keep them open.

But even without Lucifer pulling down his lids they would be closing. He was so damn tired. And the devil was always there. _Always._ Keeping him awake but making him want to sleep more than anything to drown that – he could not even think of an appropriate curse for him – out. But even in his mere minutes of sleep Lucifer was there making him jolt awake with terror, disgust, fear, wariness.

"No sleep for you yet, Sammy", Lucifer taunted and kept on pulling on his lids.

Sam bit his lower lip as hard as he dared. He needed the pain to ground himself and he needed to ignore Lucifer as best as he could. Trying to keep his eyes open he stared at the road ahead. _Good idea driving like this._

"To get yourself killed, it is, Sammy", Lucifer completed Sam's thought, using Dean's – _Dean's and only Dean's –_ nickname for him.

Sam kept on biting his lip until he felt blood in his mouth but still Lucifer was there. Sam did not acknowledge the devil. At least he attempted not to. He rubbed his weary eyes as if that would help to awaken them. He could not suppress the yawn demanding for release.

"Oh, c'mon, Sammy. Play along! We've had so much fun together. _I_ did!" Lucifer smirked at Sam as he shifted beside him in the passenger seat and let Sam's eyelids alone. _A least something._

Sam kept his eyes trained on the road but felt the urge in them to close, the burning sensation of forcing them to stay open, the gritty feeling when having kept them open for too long, the unpleasant touch of too dry eyes. Sam inhaled deeply and let his breath out slowly.

"That brings up great memories, Sammy. Remember when we played 'Name-the-organ' and then pull them out? The lung was a nice one. Hmm, very neat, indeed."

Sam swallowed hard and tried to keep his breathing steady and calm. Of course, he remembered. _How couldn't I?_ He rolled down the window of the Impala. Hoping the cool wind of the night that blew in through the window would alert his senses somewhat he took deep breaths to take in as much oxygen as possible. But he knew it was a futile attempt. It would only work for so long. Opening his eyes as wide as possible Sam focused his stare ahead on the street.

"Your eyeballs will just fall out just like during our little game in the cage."

Sam resisted the desire to close his eyes to drown out the memories brought up by his unsolicited companion.

"I'm your companion forever and ever, Sammy. _You_ ", Lucifer pointed his forefinger almost accusingly at the overtired driver, "invited me in. _You"_ , this time the finger poked at Sam's chest, "said yes!"

"Get the hell away from me!" Sam hissed having forgotten about his earlier mantra of not answering Lucifer's ridicules. But the feeling of Lucifer's prodding finger him made him lose his temper.

"Hell? Do you see the irony in that, Sammy?" sneered Lucifer who now sat cross-legged beside Sam, his shoes on the seat, his arms crossed over his chest and he laughed. He enjoyed this trip around in the Impala very much. Mocking and taunting Sam was just too much fun.

The haunted man driving cast a quick glance over but overcame the temptation of telling the devil to take his shoes of the cushions. Dean would only get mad if they got dirty and make Sam clean them up.

"You're more afraid of your brother than me? Sammy, Sammy, Sammy", the devil clicked his tongue, "you know better than that."

Sam reached over to the radio and turned it on. Hopefully, he could drown the devil and his voice in the music and maybe the music would keep him awake long enough to make it back safely to the motel with the Impala still in one piece.

Unfortunately, Sam had forgotten about the devil's mysterious love for singing and he obviously knew any song there was out there. _Any. Damn. Song._

Lucifer sang loudly and to his worst abilities just for the fun of annoying the hell out of Sam. Sam changed the station and the devil kept on singing the new song playing there. Finally, Sam turned the radio off able to hear his passenger's blare any longer. _Not that Lucifer would stop with the radio off!_

The devil stopped his off key vocals. "Not in the singing mood?" He had brought his head to his chest and looked at Sam from below, his mocking voice was that of a little disappointed child not getting the desired candy.

 _Not listening! Focus! Drive!_ Rummaging through his jacket pocket Sam pulled out a piece of chewing gum and quickly put it into his mouth. Maybe that would help him keeping him occupied, keeping him and his fatigued mind awake.

"Chewing gum? Oh, Sammy, that is just awesome. It brings up nice memories. _Chewing your gums._ " Lucifer burst out laughing and his roaring laughter swallowed the entire interior of the Impala. Sam could not find anything funny about that and spit out the chewy candy as fast as he had shoved it into his mouth.

Instead, he concentrated on keeping the car on the tarmac as steady as possible but he felt his head drop forward only to jerk it back up immediately. _Micro sleep._

"The best you can get these days." Lucifer's laughter echoed in the car once again. _Or in my head?_

Sam felt Lucifer shift again and when he looked over to the passenger seat it was empty. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little into the driver's seat. But only so much, he would not dare to relax too much for his eyes to really drift closed and crashing the car somewhere.

Then he felt fingers poking his head, ruffling his hair, massaging his neck, carefully, almost gently caressing his neck. Sam almost swerved off the road but gained control over the car and himself quickly. A glance in the rearview mirror confirmed the knowledge in his mind: Lucifer had taken a seat behind him, stroking around his head and shoulders. An involuntary shudder cursed through the young man.

"Don't be shy, Sammy", the devil smiled venomously, "But we had fun with you being shy, huh?"

Another shudder shook Sam as the memory hit too close to home. _Not going there._ His vision was like magnetized on the winding road ahead. _How long until I'm back at the motel?_

"Long enough to have some more fun!"

Sam felt the light around him shift from the dark outside with some yellowish street lights every now and then to a red cast. The smell inside the car was no longer that of the cushions, sweat, and oil but of rotten meat, blood, and decay. Bile crept up Sam's throat.

Before he knew it, Sam had pulled the car over to the right side of the road and kicked open the door and exited the car. Bracing himself with one hand on the roof and one on the open door, Sam doubled over and retched.

"Ew, Sammy, didn't we cover that already back in hell that puking sucks?" Lucifer stood before him staring angrily, accusingly at him.

"Stop making me", Sam got out between the dry heaves that still rattled him.

"Me? I'm innocent. You're doing it yourself, Sammy."

After a moment, no more bile came up and the choking slowly subsided. Trying to get himself together, Sam took several breaths and let them out slowly. Eventually, he felt good enough to get back into the seat and drive the rest of the way to the motel. The nasty sight of red and smell had been replaced by the normality of the Impala's inside. Hearing the familiar purr of the engine upon starting the car made him feel a little more comfortable as well.

"I can purr. Rrrrr." Lucifer smirked amused.

"Goodness, you're not a cat!" Sam said under his breath.

"Oh, you're talking to me. Finally." Lucifer threw his hands up happily and smiled almost warmly at Sam who turned away embarrassed and angry at himself for having been as stupid as talking to his hallucinations.

"Don't be mad at yourself, Sammy." The devil stroked Sam's arm with a loving touch to it as if he really cared about Sam's well-being. Sam knew better.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded Sam. Squinting his eyes almost shut he pedaled the brake and tried to hold on to the steering wheel but still he snatched and the Impala skidded over the bitumen. Hearing a loud blaring sound Sam attempted to get the car back under control and he steered hard to the right. The brightness disappeared somewhere behind him and together with it the loud noises. Sam stopped the car on the gravel beside the road. Clutching the steering wheel and panting heavily he stared through the windshield ahead. Only now it dawned on him that he almost caused a crash with another car.

"You almost wrecked big bro's beloved car!" Lucifer pouted.

Sam opened his mouth and closed it again. _Had that car not blinded me and honked its horn like that-_

"You'd be dead. Again. What a nice and simple way of dying." Lucifer supplemented. He rolled his eyes up in thought. "Wouldn't that be _too_ nice and simple? What doya think, Sammy?"

Sam only swallowed hard trying to push the lump in his throat back down. Slowly, he eased the car back onto the road hoping for no more interruptions on his way back but knowing his unwanted-angel-friend would dash his hopes within seconds.

"Yes, I think, it'd be too simple. A little more… hmm… torture is better", Lucifer supplied his own answer.

Sam felt the air in the car getting too thin to breathe, the light around him again casting a shallow red, his sense of smell was attacked by the horrifying odors of hell, all around him were bloody hooks, some still held flesh, _his_ flesh and _his_ blood. He shuddered.

Tuning out his senses to the best of his abilities, Sam fumbled in his jacket pocket and finally produced his cell phone. He quickly found the necessary number and dialed.

" _Sam?"_

"Hey Dean." Sam tried to keep his voice as steady as possible though he felt like screaming, crying, punching Lucifer's face to a pulp – which would have no effect. Still, everything around had a tinge of blood red and smelled of death. He needed Dean to ground him. _Dean is real._

"I am real, Sammy!" Lucifer patted Sam's cheek, Sam flinched.

" _Where are you?"_ Dean caught Sam's slightly quivering voice and the barely noticeable intake of breath. He was pretty sure he knew why his little brother had called but for the moment decided to not ask about it.

"About five miles from the motel."

" _Good. I'm starving."_

"Yeah, me too." Sam did not feel like eating at all. Alone the thought made him nauseous but he would try to act as normal as possible.

"You're not normal, Sammy. Never were."

Sam ignored the devil.

" _Did you remember the pie?"_

"Pie?"

" _Yeah, this sweet pastry stuff I like? Comes in different sorts like cherry, chocolate, pumpkin…"_

Dean's next words were drowned out by Lucifer, "Pumpkin, that's a cute name for you, Sammy. Don't you feel like a pumpkin on Halloween? How often have I scooped out your insides?"

Sam tried to tune out the ugly, disgusting words of his imagined passenger and the visions in his inner eye as Lucifer laid out the scene before him.

" _Sam, you there?"_ Dean tried to keep his tone calm when he received no answer although inside he felt anything knew better. His suspicions as to why Sam was on the phone with him had long since been confirmed. _Sam has called. Only five miles from the motel._ Obviously his little brother was struggling.

"Uh, yeah, yeah."

" _So, my pie?"_ A feeble attempt to distract Sam's mind and maybe keep Lucifer at bay, so Dean hoped.

"Yeah."

" _Good. I'd love me some pie."_

"I'd love me some Sammy", Lucifer smirked.

"Yeah", Sam replied not knowing if he replied to Dean or Lucifer or both. He yawned.

" _Don't fall asleep on me. And don't crash my baby!"_

Sam hissed through his teeth when he remembered the near crash just a few minutes earlier. But he wouldn't mention that if not necessary.

" _Sam? Is my baby alright?"_ Dean had heard Sam's sharp intake of breath and knew something had happened along the way but Sam was okay. He had called. _That has to count for something, right?_

"The car's fine." Sam felt relieved. His older brother had not asked about a near crash.

"Big bro's not asking about you. Big bro's more worried about his car. Poor little Sammy."

Sam clenched his jaws so hard his teeth ground aloud. He did not want to hear – could not stand to hear Lucifer's words. _He's wrong. Dean cares._

"You were just a job to him. A burden placed in his arms at the tender age of four. He had no childhood because of _you_! He never had a normal life because of _you_! Mommy got killed because of _you_! Daddy-"

"Shut up!" Sam shouted.

" _What? I just asked if you wanted to watch the game tonight!"_ Dean was well aware that Sam had not yelled at him but at Lucifer who probably had derided his little brother once again.

"Yeah, yeah, why not?" Sam stammered sheepishly. He felt utter relief flood him as he saw the sign of the motel up ahead. He turned into the dimly lit parking lot and turned off the engine. "I'm here."

" _Awesome!"_ Dean opened the door to the room and hung up just as Sam climbed out of the car pushing his phone shut and into his pocket. Leaning into the car, Sam propped his left hand on the seats as he grabbed for the food bags. He felt the seat shift under his hand and saw bugs, maggots, worms all over the cushions, dashboard, ceiling, floor of the car. He jerked his hand up and promptly pulled himself from the car.

Holding up the food bag – dripping with all kinds of vermin – Sam smiled at his brother disregarding the bag and kicked the door closed with his behind.

Dean answered with a smile in return. He saw his little brother's weary posture, the tired eyes, the overtired body and mind. He saw the shaking of Sam's hand while the other one alternated in clenching into a fist and unclenching again. He also saw Sam's distressed smile and he had seen the way he had reached into the car where something had shocked him so bad that he had retreated hastily. _Fucking Lucifer._

"You didn't like my friends?" Lucifer waved about and bounced around Sam who strode over to the motel room with as much confidence as he could muster.

"What you got in the bag Sam?" Dean asked when they were inside the room.

"Only the best of the best", the devil sneered as he peered over Sam's shoulder standing far too close for the young man's comfort.

Sam opened the bag and moldy smell hit his senses. He barely could suppress his wince and gag. Dean snatched the bag from his brother's hands and looked inside while Sam flopped down on his bed closing his eyes hoping for peaceful sleep knowing it would be denied.

Lucifer straddled him and tapped an annoying rhythm on his chest and stomach while humming along to it. When Lucifer nudged his nose, he made the sound of a cymbal smiling scornfully down at Sam.

"You're at my mercy, Sammy." Lucifer petted Sam's cheek with his knuckles.

"You forgot my pie, Sammy!" Dean's voice drowned out Lucifer if only for a moment.

And this time, at least, the right person used his nickname.


End file.
